Ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: Every night, and every morn, some to misery are born. Every morn, and every night, some are born to sweet delight. Some are born to sweet delight, and some are born to endless night. réécriture de la seconde partie de Naruto.
1. Naruto

_Comme one shot pour l'instant, à développer si j'ai une bonne suite. Les personnages de_ naruto _ne m'appartiennent pas_.

Des sanglots de jeune femme derrière la porte entrouverte d'une petite cuisine. Des larmes qui s'accumulent sur la petite note laissée sur la table, lue et relue. Eau salée et encre noire, dilution, c'est illisible maintenant, mais elle, elle peut toujours, parce que le souvenir du billet intact se superpose à celui du billet illisible. Je sais que c'est là-dessus que je tomberai lorsque j'irai chez eux, chez elle maintenant.

Mais là, pour l'instant, je suis avec lui, au bar, pour boire un peu. Quand il venu me voir ce soir, il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il voulait parler une dernière fois avant de partir, laisser ses instructions, comme des dernières volontés.

Moi, je ne cherche pas à le dissuader parce que je vois bien qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas comme il y a quinze ans un coup de tête vite oublié devant les larmes de Sakura, non, c'est une décision réfléchie et amère ; car ce n'est pas qu'elle désormais, ce n'est plus qu'elle uniquement, non, mais pourtant, il les abandonne, parce qu'on ne peut pas indéfiniment laisser sa vie, sa vraie vie en suspens, et que lui, sa vraie vie est de le tuer.

Il me dit de prendre soin d'eux, et moi je promets, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il me dit qu'il est désolé de me laisser avec ses problèmes en plus des miens, parce qu'il sait que j'en ai déjà trop.

Je l'accompagne à la forêt, c'est le meilleur endroit pour déserter discrètement ; d'ailleurs, l'enquête à l'époque à établi que c'était par là qu'Itachi avait quitté le village. Là bas, une dernière étreinte, et je le regarde filer parmi les arbres. Je soupire et deux larmes roulent sur mes joues, deux seulement parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure plus ; je dois aller voir Sakura.

Je la trouve comme je l'avais imaginée, elle sanglote doucement comme une petite fille et moi je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras. Elle s'y cramponne et continue.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux et yeux noirs nous surprend, il demande ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi maman pleure. Elle bafouille entre ses larmes que ce n'est rien, et lui dit qu'il devrait retourner se coucher parce qu'il a école demain. Il la transperce du regard comme un enfant, et s'approche. Il tire sur sa jupe. Je la lâche et elle tombe à genoux dans ses bras. Il ne vacille pas sous le poids de sa mère. Il demande où est papa, et comme elle ne peut rien dire, je parle à sa place. Papa n'est pas là ce soir. Il comprend que ce n'est pas le moment de demander où il est, quand il rentre ou pourquoi il est parti.

Sakura se calme un peu, elle ne veut plus inquiéter son fils. Je l'aide à se relever, et à le recoucher. Elle me raccompagne dans l'entrée, et je lui dis en partant que je reviens demain. Je devais aller à Suna parler avec Temari, mais elle comprendra.

Dans la rue, je soupire encore. Temari. Depuis la mort de Shikamaru, je suis le seul à qui elle parle parce que je connais ça avec la mort d'Hinata qui m'a laissé tout seul dans mon petit immense appartement.

Sasuke a raison ; j'ai trop de problèmes.


	2. Sasuke

Un feu de camp à mon image, qui se consume et s'éteint seul dans la nuit, une forêt sombre, et un peu de pluie. Mon repas va être trempé.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je suis parti, mais il me semblait que c'était le bon moment. Tout ce que je pouvais vouloir faire d'autre dans ma vie, une famille, un enfant, une descendance pour le clan, tout ça je l'ai fait.

J'en ai fini avec les problèmes du futur, maintenant je peux régler ceux du passé. Les gens, d'habitude, font inversement, mais j'ai toujours été atypique. Ou plutôt j'ai toujours voulu l'être, après tout, mon clan a toujours voulu se faire remarquer.

J'ai vu Naruto avant de partir, il s'occupera de tout et je n'ai rien à craindre, je sais qu'il le fera bien, que ma famille est en sécurité avec lui, qu'on interrogera pas Sakura, ni le petit. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'occuper d'Itachi.

Je pense à mon frère, et je m'aperçois que j'ai complètement oublié son visage, que je pourrais le rencontrer et ne pas le reconnaître, et ne pas le tuer. On m'a souvent dit, quand j'étais enfant, que je ressemblais à mon frère, mais je ne sais pas si c'est encore vrai. Et même si ça l'est, je ne me souviens pas non plus à quoi je ressemble, et je ne peux pas voir mon image, dans le noir et sans miroir.

L'idée que je croise Itachi sans le reconnaître me fait rire, et m'interroger. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage, je ne ressens plus de haine pour lui, plus rien, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout abandonné pour le tuer ? Je cherche, et je trouve. Je revois ces images de vingt ans, des corps abandonnés dans les rues, stupéfaits d'être morts, sans souffrance si ce n'est celle du trahi.

Ces images ne me font plus mal à moi, mon trou au cœur est bouché, par des amis, une femme, un enfant, mais les morts n'ont pas de repos. C'est pour cela que je pars tuer Itachi, parce que je ne le hais plus, mais que je porte le jugement.


	3. Itachi

Plein de sang sur moi, plus de sang en moi. Vision brouillé, voile d'ombre et de lumière trouble, je vais mourir, mais à travers le voile, je vois et reconnais encore mon frère, malgré son visage brûlé, défiguré par notre combat, je le reconnais à cette pitié dans son regard, pitié pour moi qu'il croit assoiffé de pouvoir. Ça me fait rire à l'intérieur.

Tuer ma famille pour tester mes capacités ! Je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu, mais bonne blague !

Dans un monde de shinobis, il n'y a pas de liberté pour l'individu, enfermé dans un rôle, contraint à l'altruisme. Société de fourmi, qui se perpétue sans but, société de fourmi ou horloge mécanique, qui égrène le temps stupidement, perpétuellement. Et un clan, c'est pareil, juste à une échelle plus réduite.

Mais je ne suis pas une fourmi, je suis un prédateur, qui de toute part compressé par les parois étroites des tunnels de la fourmilière, a détruit la fourmilière, et s'est échappé.

Je ne dis pas que ce que j'ai fait est bien, ni même que cela se justifie ou que j'en avais le droit, mais c'est parce que j'ai fait ça qu'encore maintenant, assis en haut de ma montagne de cadavre comme sur un trône, alors que je contemple le visage de mon successeur et de ma mort, je peux rire et crier avec fierté et ce qui me reste de force : j'ai été libre !


End file.
